Can I have this Dance?
by Masonej
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a war, a few arguments and one memorable dance to make two people who are meant to be together, realise it."


It was the day they'd been waiting for, since the day they fell in love, they'd made it, through all the fights, through everything. It was their wedding day and Hermione couldn't have looked more gorgeous.

When she walked down the isle there were gasps but there was one girl who didn't have her eyes on the bride but instead on the groom. His face was a picture, there was so much love in his eyes. In all his life he'd never seen anyone look as beautiful as his wife-to-be at that moment.

After the ceremony was done it was time for their first dance as man and wife. Draco led her to the dance floor, where they stood just staring lovingly at each other when Hermione held her hand out.

**Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.  
**

When the music started and they started to move so at one with each other all he could think about was how they fell in love.

_The year after the war was over and they were back at Hogwarts. Things had changed so much the castle had been restored and there was no longer a large division between the houses, not even with Slytherin. Draco Malfoy had returned but was one of the few Slytherins from his year who had. _

_The first night back had been a shock to all. All those who had suffered in the war had changed, some had suffered and it was clear. One person, someone who Draco hadn't noticed before now had changed a lot. Hermione Granger, the only member of the Golden Trio who returned to complete her studies. She looked very different to how she looked pre-war. She'd grown up not only mentally but physically, basically Draco Malfoy thought she looked amazing._

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

He tightened his grip on his wife, never wanting to let her go.

_After being forced together to organise a unity ball, after spending hours together they became something. What that something was no one could say, especially as no one knew that Draco Malfoy, the hard cold Slytherin was falling for that girl, the one he was taught to hate._

_When the dance was only three weeks away Draco casually asked Hermione who she was going with._

"_No one, with Ron and Harry working, Ginny and I were going to go together" she replied_

"_Oh" he said looking a little crushed _

"_Why'd you ask anyway?" she asked slightly confused_

"_Erm...I was just... wondering."_

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**

_The night of the dance and Hermione had done as she'd said and gone with Ginny. Even though Draco wished she'd gone with him, he was happy that she hadn't gone with another guy. He stepped into the great hall, his eyes automatically found her, she took his breath away beautiful was definitely an understatement. She was looking around, for someone, she found him and smiled. He walked slowly round the hall and just watched her laughing and smiling with Ginny._

_After about an hour a slow song came on, and Draco finally made his way over to her. He crept up behind her unnoticed and whispered in her ear "Can I have this Dance?"_

"_I thought you'd never ask" she smiled._

_He took her hand and twirled her round. She giggled "you look beautiful you know"_

"_So I've been told" she laughed with a cheeky grin on her face._

"_Oh yeah, by who?"_

"_You of course" she kept laughing at the look on his face. "Anyway you don't look to bad yourself"_

"_I already knew that" he smiled at her wondering..._

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all**

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**

_After more days spent together it was Valentine's Day and he'd finally decided to tell her how he felt. He ran into her in Hogsmeade and after about 10 minutes of attempting to say something he finally blurted out._

"_I Love you" she looked taken aback, "more than I should." He hung his head not sure how she'd react._

_She just smiled at him and said "I love you too. You're amazing, you know that?"_

"_I don't deserve to be loved by you" he hung his head._

"_Don't say that, you've been there for me so much, we need to leave everything bad that's happened in the past" she raised his head and kissed him._

_The kiss was one he'd never forget, like a kiss of life, when her lips touched his; they both knew it was meant to be."_

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**

He smiled at his new wife, unable to believe how things have change and how happy he'd been when he didn't think he deserved to be. She smiled back nothing but happiness and love on her face.

He thought how he never wanted to see her sad ever again. He'd seen her hurt so much in the past, from the time his aunt tortured her to when she lost friends in the war. The thing that hurt him the most was that he couldn't stop the pain. One of his biggest regrets was that he couldn't help her that fateful night in the Malfoy Manor when they got away he was so relieved. 

**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
**

3 years to that life changing Valentine's Day they were together, Draco had taken her for a romantic night time walk along the beach in Penzance. Well as romantic as it can be on a cold winters night, but they just kept close to each other.

_He was on one knee in front of her shaking. She gasped, "I know things haven't been perfect for us, we definitely didn't start off well" she laughed "but one thing I know is that I love you more than anything in this world...so... Hermione Jean Granger will you do me the honour of being my wife?"_

_She didn't say anything for a while, she couldn't, just when he thought there was no hope she smiled and nodded. He jumped up and she hugged him harder than she'd ever hugged him before. "Of course I will you git." He laughed and kissed her._

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance**

When the song ended her father came and took her away for another dance. He stood happily in the middle of the dance floor watching the love of his life enjoy her special day. Just thinking about all the wonderful things they had to look forward to.

Sometimes all it takes is a war, a few arguments and one memorable dance to make two people who are meant to be together, realise it.


End file.
